Ron and Hermione
by Hedwig0326
Summary: A little fic about some of the moments Ron and Hermione shared together that we didn't get to see, at Hogwarts, after Hogwarts, and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I'm still fairly new to the fan fiction world, so please be gentle. Feel free to add suggestions or requests for other chapters in reviews. I think I'll be doing some time jumps in the future, just to warn you. Enjoy! _

Hermione Granger sat, curled up against Ronald Weasley's shoulder. It was rather strange, being so… open… but she was enjoying the warmth far too much for it to really bother her. It had been just a few hours since Voldemort had died, and Death Eaters everywhere were either fleeing or being carted off to Azkaban. Hermione, as well as Ron, Harry, The rest of the Weasleys and some other friends had managed to get themselves safely back to The Burrow, and were now enjoying well deserved rest before what they knew would be chaos in the morning. Almost everyone was sleeping, except for the trio, as well as Ginny, sleeping on Harry's leg, and Fred, who was sprawled across the third couch and giving the occasional snort. Hermione wished that the night would not end, knowing that while Voldemort was long gone, there was still going to be a very large mess to deal with. She sighed, snuggling closer to Ron, who proceeded to put his arm around her, bringing her closer. She stared at the glowing embers, the remains of the fire that had lit up the fireplace, lost in thought. She thought that she was the only person still awake, when she heard Ron clear his throat. He seemed nervous as he stammered out a sentence.

"Um – Hermione… Well…" He started. Careful not to wake the others, his voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Well… I was just wondering… um… well…" His face turned red. "I know when you er… kissed me…" His ear also began to turn a interesting shade of dark pink that Hermione found rather attractive. He cleared his throat again and continued. "Well… I know it was in the heat of the battle and all… Don't feel pressured to say anything… I mean, you can think about it if you want… But er…" Ron paused, leaving silence to fill the room. Hermione glanced up at him.

"Out with it." She said. Ron took a deep breath.

"Well… are we… I mean… do maybe want to… ONLY if you want to… um… be together?" Ron's entire face now resembled that of a cherry tomato. Hermione grinned.

"Of course, silly." Ron sighed, both relived and happy. Slowly, Hermione got up from her position cuddling beside Ron, and leaned over, so that she was just millimeters from his ear. "I really do like you, you know that, right?" Ron grinned, shyly.

"So do I." He whispered in return. Slightly giddy, but still quite tired, he rose from his position on the couch. "I'm going to get some water. You want?"

"Sure. Thanks Ron." She grinned as he silently skipped across the living room, and around the corner, over to the kitchen. Hermione lay back on the couch, looking around at the three other sleeping occupants. It was getting late, she thought, they should be getting upstairs – when she noticed a rather suspicious grin across Harry's face, still with his eyes closed, and back across the top of the couch.

"How long how you been listening?" She whispered, careful not to wake Ginny or Fred.

"A while." Harry responded, opening one eye and winking. "About time you two got things going."

"Don't make me hex you." She responded. Harry chuckled.

"Go on up. I'll make sure these two get upstairs in a bit." He motioned to Ginny and Fred, both still dead to the world.

"Thanks Harry." She heard Ron on his way back to the living room.

"Goodnight lovebirds." Hermione glared at Harry, but Ron had returned and it looked as though he were once again fast asleep.

"Here you go." Ron said, handing Hermione and small glass filled with ice-cold water.

"Come on, let's go." And with that, Hermione took Ron's hand, pulling him up the stairs. She saw Harry turn his head away, as if to give them some privacy. They climbed the winding stairs, until they were standing right between the separate doors to their rooms. Hermione smiled.

"Goodnight then." Ron said.

"Goodnight." Hermione paused, feeling slightly awkward, and leaned to kiss him. Ron's firm hand on her stomach – that sent butterflies through her – stopped her. He was still just inches away, and his voice was barely a whisper.

"No… Hermione… I don't want you to think… I mean… Don't… You don't have to…" He sighed and spoke again. "Hermione, we could be the last two people on Earth, and I wouldn't expect anything from you. Don't feel like you have to… to… kiss me… and… whatever… to please… me… er…" He paused, trying to make his point. Hermione chuckled. She pressed her forehead against his.

"And what if I want to kiss you?" She heard Ron take a sharp inhale.

"Well, that's different. I just don't want you to feel pressured into anything – I know a lot of the seventh years at Hogwarts –" His babbling was cut off by Hermione's lips on his, and he couldn't stop himself. This kiss was different from the one they had shared at Hogwarts, it was sweet, and loving, not so hurried and desperate as the one just a few hours ago. Ron deepened the kiss, and placed a hand, rather questioningly on Hermione's waist. She nodded, showing her approval of this. Finally, they, broke apart. Both hadn't wanted it to end.

They separated, over towards their bedroom doors.

"Oh Ron." Hermione giggled. "I would never make do something I didn't want." She paused. "And I know you would never either." And with that, she opened her bedroom door, glancing one last time at Ron, before finally saying goodnight, and closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I decided to put up another chapter. Although this pace of getting chapters up probably won't last. But it's the long weekend, so I'm taking advantage. This wasn't actually how I was planning for the chapter to go, but it just kind of happened. Enjoy! _

Ron was just beginning to doze off when he heard a knock on his door. At first, he thought he was dreaming, but upon hearing his door creak open, he realized it was most definitely not. Quickly, he bolted upright, grabbing his wand off of his bedside table.  
"Who's there?"

"Relax, it's just me." Relief flooded through Ron's veins. Hermione. It was just Hermione. Relief was replaced by curiosity – what was she doing here in the middle of the night? Ron, as well as Harry and Hermione had decided to live in Grimmauld Place for the time being, at least until they found something more suitable. It was actually a rather nice place, after they had done some dusting – by magic, of course. It had taken a while to convince Ms. Weasley to let them leave The Burrow, but they were all adults now, and they couldn't exactly live with Ms. Weasley forever – though she wouldn't have minded, Ron thought to himself, knowing how pushy (though very loving) his mother could be. He then remembered Hermione. Hermione was standing in his doorway, wrapped in a fluffy, deep blue gown, shuffling her feet rather nervously. Ron tried his best to act casual.

"What's up?" He asked, motioning to the edge of his bed, offering his sort of girlfriend a seat. She gladly took it.

"I'm sorry. I feel so stupid about this." She tucked her feet underneath her, and began playing with the edge of her gown.

"Oh please. Hermione, you're probably the smartest witch to go to Hogwarts in years. Centuries! You could never be stupid." Hermione smiled. She looked down at her feet, as she spoke.

"Could I sleep here tonight?" Ron did a double take.

"You – um – sure – um why?" Hermione looked up at him, and shifted nervously.

"I've been having nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"About when Bellatrix was – you know."

"Oh." Ron was taken aback. He hadn't known that what had happened that night at Malfoy's Manor still affected her. He pulled up the covers on his bed, and patted the empty stop beside him. "Come here." He said. She sighed with relief, and quickly jumped up and took off her gown, revealing pink silk pajamas. She lay down and snuggled herself beside him, as he put an arm around her. The two stayed in silence for a few minutes, until Hermione spoke.

"Hey Ron?" She said, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks." Ron smiled, and stroked a piece of Hermione's bushy hair he loved so very much.

"No problem." And with that, the two drifted off into dreaming.

They both slept soundly.


End file.
